


@IWANNABANGJOSH

by HeaviDirtiSole



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, More of Tyler's weird twitter habits, Riding, Sexting, Sexual Tension to the Max, Smut, Teasing, The first secks™ i write, many lies, on the tour bus, secret twitter account
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9850658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeaviDirtiSole/pseuds/HeaviDirtiSole
Summary: Josh stumbles upon some account that likes to tweet about how hot he is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing the secks™ so sorry if it's iffy

So, at some point while on the tour bus, Josh is scrolling through Twitter and sees people quoting tweets from an account called ‘IWANNABANG’. He’s curious as to what it says, and taps the account. He snorts, because the account is called ‘IWANNABANGJOSH’ in all caps, starting with the nickname and going down to their actual handle. 

He scrolls through, mainly seeing pictures of himself that looked pretty damn good, though Josh wasn’t one to toot his own horn, he did think they were nice. 

Then there were tweets, some were pretty average, just talking about how attractive Josh was. And no, Josh wasn’t blushing because he’s a grown man. Grown men don’t blush at compliments. The tweets escalated quickly though, and Josh began seeing lewd tweets about him. 

He squirmed a bit, having a feeling like being watched. Maybe he was being watched. He continued scrolling nonetheless. 

Then Josh got to something really fucking weird. ‘I can hear Josh groaning from his bunk. It’s so hot.’ That was tweeted at 2 in the morning a couple days ago. Josh tried to recollect that time, and he was definitely furiously masturbating at that moment. 

Maybe it was just a coincidence. Or a small mythical creature was spying on Josh and living in the bus. Was it aliens? None of the guys would tweet stuff like this, he was sure of it. 

So Josh forgets about it for the time being, and they play another show, and they’re out on the road again. Tyler and Josh are sitting out on the couch in the bus, and Tyler is looking around for something. 

“Hey, have you seen my phone?” Tyler asks casually and looks up at Josh from his position of sitting on his knees on the floor, then looks under the couch. 

Josh shrugs “Nah, I haven’t. I’ll help you find it though!” Josh flashes a smile and tilts his head, standing up to go look. Tyler stares blankly for a second. Seemingly remembering something is terribly terrible.

Tyler grabs his arm and tears Josh back onto the couch. He pushes on Josh’s shoulders too, really pushing him into the couch. 

“Y’know! I think I just remembered where it is.” Tyler quipped, visibly panicking but Josh just decided to shrug it off. Just a Tyler thing. 

Tyler was always doing Tyler things. Tyler practically jogged out of the room and down the hall. He came back looking disappointed. 

“Wild guess, you didn’t find it?” 

"How’d you know?” Tyler fake gasped.

They both laughed.

They both chilled on the couch for a little bit afterward, telling themselves they’d find his phone later.

Josh was scrolling through Twitter again, and stumbled across more retweets of the IWANNABANGJOSH account. He chuckled softly, but he sounded nervous. 

Tyler leaned over to look at Josh’s screen. Tyler’s eyes widened. “What is that…?” Tyler asked and his voice wavered a little. 

“Oh it’s this account I found the other day. It tweets about how hot I am all the time.” Josh decides to leave out the whole, the account knows when he jerks off thing. Thinking Tyler didn’t really need to know that. Tyler laughed awkwardly and sighed “I wish I had that.”

When it was 12 AM, Tyler decided to go to his bunk. He fell asleep swiftly. Josh soon goes to the bunks too, stepping on something on his way that did not feel pleasant on his foot. 

He looked down, and it was Tyler’s phone. Good, now they didn’t have to worry. Josh didn’t want to wake Tyler up though, so he decided he’d just plug Tyler’s phone in to charge. 

However, when he did, the phone vibrated and the screen lit up and he saw a ton of Twitter notifications.

Last time Josh checked, Tyler didn’t have his notifications on. When Josh looked just a bit closer, he realized Tyler didn’t have notifications on. But IWANNABANGJOSH did. Josh froze. 

Why was Tyler getting that account’s notifications? What the fuck. He smirked softly to himself, realizing what was happening, and started thinking an almost evil plan.

When Tyler woke up, he found his phone charging on the floor. Josh awoke shortly after and looked at Tyler with knowing eyes, but Tyler didn’t catch on. 

“Oh hey, my phone was right here? The whole time?” Josh shrugs, lying to Tyler and telling him he didn’t notice it. 

Josh got out of his bunk, in only boxer briefs, he was flaunting his body purposely now, truly thinking about his movements. Tyler definitely noticed, and picked up his phone to tweet something about it. 

Then Josh put on some sweat pants and walked to the couch, making sure to sway his hips when he moved. He just wanted to see what Tyler would do. 

Josh sat down and took his phone out, checking the account. Tyler walked to the couch awkwardly and sat down across from Josh in a chair. 

Sure enough, Tyler had tweeted. ‘I bet Josh is being so provocative right now and that's so hot.’ Josh smiled to himself, and looked up at Tyler. Tyler was shifting uncomfortably while Josh looked at him.

Josh decides to message the account. ‘Who is this?’ he types out swiftly and looks at Tyler again, watching his phone light up and vibrate in his lap. 

He winces slightly, and looks over at Josh, and Josh looks back at him. “Who’s that?” Josh asks and hides his shit eating grin. “It’s uh-n, Mark.” 

Josh nods slowly. “Hey I’ll be right back, gotta piss.” Josh says as he stands from the couch. Tyler nods and shifts his legs. 

Josh goes to the bathroom and stands in front of the mirror, taking a quick picture of himself, pulling his sweats down until they’re just above his dick. He sends the picture to Tyler, or at least IWANNABANGJOSH. Josh snickers every time he reads it. 

‘If you want me so bad why don’t you take me?’ Josh types out. He quickly flushes the unused toilet, and washes his clean hands.

When he gets back to the couch, Tyler is eyeing Josh down nervously. Josh eyes Tyler right back, but not nervously. Josh is eye fucking Tyler. Going over every inch of Tyler thrice and back. Tyler gulped quietly, his Adam’s apple sticking out prominently when he did.

Josh finally sat down. ‘You look so hot when you are trying to hide a hard on, y’know that?’ Josh messaged the account. Tyler looked down at his phone again and whined very softly. 

“So what does Mark want?” Josh asks innocently. “He wants to get,” Tyler pauses to breathe, “some lunch la-ter.” Josh nods in response. 

Tyler eventually makes eye contact with Josh, and Josh smiles happily again. Josh looks so innocent, almost childlike. So different from the man who had just sent Tyler such dirty things. 

‘I saw your tweet about me jerking it at 2 in the morning. You were so spot on. How? Do you get off to that thought?’ Tyler looks at the message Josh has just sent him and Josh looks him dead in the eyes. 

Big mistake, because now Tyler was squirming under Josh’s gaze and Josh was getting hard. Tyler casually grabbed a pillow, placing it in his lap, and resting his elbow on it. Letting his arm hold up his head, he tried to pull off a bored look. But he was definitely not bored. 

Tyler gives in though, and messages Josh back. ‘Idk, lucky guess? And maybe I do get off to that.’ Josh smirks when he reads the message. ‘And maybe I get off to the thought of THAT.’ Josh sends this quickly and watches Tyler’s reaction. 

Tyler bites down and gnaws on his bottom lip, pushes the pillow down against himself and pushes his hips up into the pillow. Josh nearly faints, it was so hot. Then Josh not so subtly palms himself and groans softly. When Tyler snaps his eyes up to look at Josh, Josh pretends like nothing is happening and he’s looking at the ceiling. 

‘Wanna see you. I wanna see you so bad.’ Tyler messages Josh with a long, loud, drawn out whine that was begging for attention. Josh looks to Tyler, who’s whining and moaning and bucking up into the pillow. Josh closes his eyes and inhales slowly. 

Josh stands, swiftly walking over to Tyler and grabbing him up out of the chair. He scoops him up bridal style and smirks. They’re both visibly hard, and Tyler is writhing in Josh’s arms. He’s arching his back and pushing his hips toward the sky, wanting Josh to just touch him already. 

Josh lays Tyler down on the couch on his back, and leans over Tyler to kiss him hungrily. Tyler indulges in the kiss and groans against Josh’s lips. 

“Please Joshy.” Tyler pushes his hips up toward Josh, but Josh shushes him and pushes his hips back down. 

He takes off Tyler’s shirt and throws it somewhere into the room. He’s instantly leaning down further and kissing and sucking down Tyler’s neck and torso.

Tyler begins to push his pelvis up toward Josh again, moaning softly and mewling up at him.

“Just touch me. Touch me, touch me, touch me.” Tyler cries out and Josh places his knee on Tyler’s right hip, pushing them back against the couch. Tyler almost growls he’s so mad, but Josh is on top of him and has Tyler purring like a kitten, so he figures there’s not much he can do. 

Slowly, way too slowly, Josh glides down Tyler’s torso and pulls Tyler’s pajama pants off. He takes in how Tyler looks gratefully. Tyler blushes when he notices Josh is raking his eyes down him, memorising the moment. 

Tyler whines again to get Josh back into the moment and it works. Josh reaches for the waistband of Tyler’s boxers and slowly slips his fingers under, pulling them down even slower. Tyler shudders at the friction against his cock as Josh tugs on them and smiles when the fabric is finally off.

Josh leans in and licks a band up Tyler’s cock and Tyler almost screams. Josh loves watching Tyler shift, twitch, and shiver while he touches him. He slowly takes in the head of Tyler’s cock, and Tyler immediately bucks into Josh’s mouth. Josh is surprised, but doesn’t stall and pushes Tyler’s hips back down. 

“You gotta stop that, you’re so needy.” Josh coos. “No, I’m just sensitive.” Tyler pouts and almost forgets Josh is about to wrap his mouth around him. Almost. 

Josh happily takes in Tyler’s dick and pushes his head down as far as he can go. Which really isn’t that far, considering Josh has done this like twice before.

Tyler moans anyway, trying to bottom out into Josh’s mouth. But Josh stops him again, and just begins to suck and lick in a lackadaisical manner. Tyler didn’t seem to notice though, he just needed to get off and whatever Josh did felt fucking magical. 

"Josh, Josh, Josh, g-getting close.” Tyler was stuttering and his voice was wavering. So Josh popped off with a satisfied face. 

“Do you have any lube, Ty?” Josh asked, skeptical that Tyler would say yes. And Tyler did say yes. “Why do you even have lube?” Josh asked in confusion, he never saw Tyler bring anyone to his bed. Tyler just winked. Josh rolled his eyes, and asked where the lube was. 

“It’s in my sock drawer.” Tyler said with a playful smile. Josh gasped “Dude, I steal your socks all the time and I’ve never seen lube in there.” “Yeah, well, I hide it pretty go- wait what?” 

Tyler realized what Josh had said but before he could ask, Josh was out the door. Josh leans back into the room from the hall and glares at Tyler. “Don’t touch anything.”

So Tyler sits impatiently, waiting for Josh to come back and fuck him. Wow, what a thought. He studies his hands, and his focus shifts to his leaking cock. 

He was incredibly tempted to grab himself and finish, but he knew Josh would be upset, and Josh would make it better. So he put his hands under his thighs, sat on them, and waited. And Josh eventually came out with a condom and some lube, smiling devilishly. Josh was also very naked. 

Tyler sat up straight, and Josh strolled into the room and kissed him, walking a little funny with his dick springing in the air. 

He pushed Tyler back down on the couch, not really knowing what to do. Tyler giggled, and rolled the condom onto Josh, they both giggled at that too. 

Instead of having Josh prep Tyler though, Josh smirked and said “It’d be better if you did it. I don’t know what I’m doing.” Of course this was just an excuse to get to see Tyler fuck himself on his fingers for a few minutes, which was undeniably hot. Josh had never heard Tyler make such high pitched noises before, not even when singing in concerts. 

When Tyler finally said he was good, Josh practically pounced on top of him. He pushed Tyler on his back, flush with the couch. Tyler was practically vibrating with arousal. 

Josh bit his lip as he lined up with Tyler and kept pushing and thrusting slowly until he bottomed out. Tyler’s legs were convulsing as Josh began to thrust at a slow pace. 

Tyler moaned softly and grabbed tightly onto Josh’s forearms, if Tyler had long nails, Josh would probably be bleeding. 

Josh picked up his pace, although it was hard to keep a rhythm it was worth it to hear Tyler’s melody of moans and whines.

“Fuck Josh, holy shit. Please, please go faster.” Tyler begged, and at the sound of his pleading Josh obeyed. Josh pounded into Tyler and Tyler squirmed and arched his back, squeezing his toned legs around Josh's torso to bring him closer, if it was possible. 

Josh slowed down, wanting to change positions. ”Hey Ty, can you be on top?” he asked with a scratchy voice. Tyler nodded, but now Josh wasn’t thrusting into Tyler, so Tyler bounced lightly as they moved, which caused Josh to whimper lowly. 

Tyler decided that the low whimper was a good sound, and he wanted more of it. So when Tyler was finally sitting in Josh’s lap, he bounced hectically, moaning Josh’s name and Josh was whining and fucking up into Tyler. 

Tyler was so close, he needed to come so bad. So, so bad. It seemed like Josh wasn’t far behind either, both of them losing rhythm and getting spastic and slower. 

Tyler was first, he came so hard he choked on air for a minute or two. Josh followed soon after, bucking up into Ty a few last times before filling the condom. They both sat on the couch, panting. 

Josh wrapped his strong arms around Tyler’s torso and hugged tightly. 

“Thank you for taking me Ty.” 

They both giggled at the double meaning.


End file.
